


In No Rush

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester watches his lover sleep on a rare weekend off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In No Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Sir James Lester awoke slowly. He was in no rush to face the day. Not after the week he'd had spent in diplomatic talks with the Home Secretary – or, to put it another way – attending never-ending meetings as he tried to get a better budget and larger premises, not to mention having the Special Forces teams assigned to the project full time. Sometimes he really had to wonder how the man had ever become a minister, although if even one of the juicy rumours were true... Lester shook his head. He'd spent the week thinking about the minister and how to convince the man of the seriousness of the anomalies and Lester had no wish to waste even one more second more on him, especially not on a weekend when he was away from work.

He turned over to snuggle into his pillow until Stephen returned from his run and smiled softly as he bumped into warm flesh. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the sunlight that shone in through a gap in the curtains. He certainly saw no reason to move from his comfortable bed, especially when he had his lover sprawled across his sheets beside him. All that tanned skin and long limbs and pert bum exposed to his gaze. How could he resist touching that gorgeous form? 

A lazy smile appeared on Lester's face when his lover's ridiculously long lashes – lashes that would put plenty of women to shame – fluttered when Lester firmly stroked his hand down that long back. He was tempted to wake Stephen up for a kiss and much more, but that would require more activity than Lester felt necessary at the moment. After all, they had the whole weekend to engage in carnal acts and it was pleasant to just lie in bed and do nothing except watch Stephen sleeping.

It was also a pleasant change to wake up before his lover and have the chance to admire his sleeping form. Usually Stephen was up at what felt like the crack of dawn and out running in all weathers. Lester gave a mental shudder at the thought of such activity when one could be luxuriating in one's bed or engaging in other pleasurable activities within its confines. 

Although his cock thought that was a lovely idea, Lester was reluctant to wake his slumbering lover. The anomaly the previous night had closed late and by the time Stephen had returned home, he had been soaked through and exhausted. Not to mention muddy and smelling of... well, Lester hadn't wanted to know. He was just gratefully that Stephen had found the energy to shower thoroughly before near falling into their bed. Although his expression of distaste at Stephen's appearance had probably encouraged his lover, who knew how fastidious Lester was when it came to cleanliness and his bed. 

Lester smiled as Stephen snuffled in his sleep and moved closer to him. It really was a perfect day, lying in bed with his lover with no work beckoning. Neither of them was on call either, and Lester could think of no better way than to spend every waking moment with Stephen. But for now, he was in no rush, after all, he had the entire weekend to indulge himself with his lover. He was satisfied, for the moment, to just let his eyes roam over Stephen's lovely naked and slumbering form.

Lester licked his lips as his eyes swept over his lover's recumbent form, but he could wait until Stephen woke. The opportunity to lay in bed with Stephen snuggling against him were far too infrequent for Lester to spoil and, beside, 9am was far too early on a Saturday morning to be up doing anything.


End file.
